


Surrender

by jennandanica



Series: Beg, Bend and Break [5]
Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando knows Karl loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

Orli knows Karl loves him. He never says it. Would never say it. But he does. Orli is sure of it. He can see it in his eyes. And it doesn't matter whether Karl is touching him, stroking him, beating him, fucking him or fisting him. Everything he does speaks of his love for Orli.

Orli could have had Viggo. Might have had Viggo. If only Viggo hadn't been so concerned with not taking advantage of Orli. Hadn't sent him home to think about what he /really/ wanted. Because then Orli realized that what he _really_ wanted was Karl. Even if he was a nasty fucking bastard.

Orli felt guilty for a while. Could barely bring himself to look at Viggo. Couldn't explain to Viggo because he wasn't allowed to talk to him. But still he watched. Out of the corner of his eye. Watched Viggo watching. Watching him with Karl.

Orli felt ashamed for a while. So ashamed that first night. Couldn't believe he wanted Karl. Had chosen him. Had gone down on his knees /begging/ him. And then Karl had taken him into his arms and he had known everything was as it should be.

And Orli began to feel proud of himself. Proud of being with Karl. Proud of being owned. Proud he could take anything Karl could dish out. Would do anything his master ordered without question.

He had listened, enthralled, the night Karl and Viggo confronted each other. Had held his head high as he told Viggo that he /belonged/ to Karl. Smiled to himself when Karl proved that Viggo was turned on by the idea, was in fact rock hard beneath the table. And Orli's cock had twitched at the idea that he might have been able to get Viggo to love him the way Karl does. But then Karl took him home. Proved his love beyond all doubt. And Orli never really thought of what could have been again.

But remorse had flooded him as he watched Viggo spooling tighter and tighter, withdrawing from everyone. Remorse and something else. Something that flickered dark and deep as he thought to himself: I did that. I broke Viggo. Orli might belong to Karl, but he still possessed his own power.

And then Viggo and Sean were together. Orli had watched, noticed the tension, the tightening when the other was in the room or on the set. Watched as they danced around each other, fighting for position. But then they were together. And Orli was happy for Viggo. Happy for Sean. Thought they would be good for each other. And that he didn't want to see Viggo suffer after all.

Orli doesn't have regrets. Doesn't think anymore of what could have been. Only wishes he would have a chance to explain. But he's not exactly sure what he would say. Perhaps something as simple as Viggo is safe and Karl is not. And that Orli has always lived for danger. Has never once taken the easy road in his life.

Or that every single time Orli sees Karl something in him flickers. That something about everything that Karl did and does to him speaks to something else dark and deep in his core.

And he knows Karl loves him in a way that Viggo never would have. Viggo with his words and his photographs and his paintings. And Karl, whose only art is wrought upon Orli's body.

Orli's not sure what he would say. Not sure how he would explain it. Only that "mine" and "you belong to me" have become the sweetest words in the world for him, have become the words he lives for.

Orli knows Karl loves him. He never says it. Would never say it. But he does. Orli is sure of it. He can see it in his eyes. And it doesn't matter whether Karl is touching him, stroking him, beating him, fucking him or fisting him. Everything he does speaks of his love for Orli.


End file.
